3 Alone
by JadeAlyss
Summary: Jade and Alyss are sucked into an alternate universe and have to find out if they got what it takes to survive. But not to win because here, winning means death. The Guardian Games have begun!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS JADE I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. GOT BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY! R&amp;R! THANKS GUYS!  
**

**Chapter 1: Either Me or the Cashier is Insane**

It all began one day when I was just sitting in my room texting my friend, Alyss. Not about nails, or boys, or whatever teenage stereotypical things you can think of. No, we were talking about video games. At the moment we were arguing about which Fire Emblem game is the best.

"I am telling you Jade," she texted "Shadow Dragon is _so_ much better than Awakening!" I sighed, finally surrendered defeat, and turned off my phone. Yes, while this text is not exactly stereotypicalit is still at least a 5 on the normal scale. Little did I know that my life was about to dip into negative numbers. But more on that later.

Alyss and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We always hung out when we were little (our moms were friends from college) but we really clicked together when we realized we had the same feeling of adventure. Not satisfied with the day-to-day routines of this world we both wanted more. We both wanted something more in our future than sitting behind a desk. I'll just say it, as embarrassing as it is, we wanted to be spies or bounty hunters or bird hybrids to be honest. We were stupid and naïve enough to accept almost anything.

Now, I know you are thinking one of two things.

If you are normal: _RING RING HELLO THIS IS REALITY PICK UP THE PHONE!_

But, if you are more like us then your thoughts are probably closer to: _Are they spies now? How can I contact them? _My advice for the second group of people: be careful what you wish for.

While I waited for my dream to come true, I took up art. Anime was my specialty, but I honestly would draw just about anything. And this is where our story really starts, in an art store in Nowhere, USA. I was just looking around, you know- browsing, when I saw a beautiful painting on display in the corner. I walked over slowly, stepping quietly, barely breathing, not wanting to break the spell. To this day I wish I had never noticed that painting, and you'll see why soon.

Well, anyway, the painting was the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It showed a planet covered in forests, deserts, lakes, mountains, it was amazing. So real, I felt like I was there! I wanted to be in that magical place, I wanted it more then I have ever wanted anything in my life. I stared at it for a minute, then I made a decision that, although I didn't know it, would change my life forever. I needed that painting. I stared a little longer then left to find a cashier.

I finally found a middle aged man and (after waiting for what felt like ever while he helped an old lady pick out yarn) eventually forced him over to the painting.

"How much is this painting?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that canvas," he replied. "That will be $20."

Now I don't know how familiar you are with art lingo, but a canvas is blank, not painted. He was obviously a total art amateur so I tried to correct him in a polite way (which was a serious effort for my normally sarcastic self.)

"Um, you mean painting," I laughed awkwardly.

"Sweetheart," he replied "That canvas is as blank as can be." He winked at me like I was being cute. Now I am not gonna lie, at this point I was kinda freaking out. He was obviously very positive that there was nothing on that canvas. One of us is probably going crazy, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it was me.

Now, please pause here and examine my situation. I was looking for an adventure and this was obviously NOT normal. Well my naïve brain found this fascinating. So, I bought it anyways.

And in doing so, quiet unwillingly, sealed my fate.

**WELL DO YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW HOPE YOU GUTS ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE (sorry it was short but I really wanted to get it posted)**

**JADE OUT :•)**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS!  
Life is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY SO GET READY FOR CHAPTER 2! THANKS FOR READING GUYS! (I realize while my chapters are not that funny, my chapter names are pretty funny/ironic) Shout out to Turquoise! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Chapter 2: Fun Times With my Bestie**

After we bought our stuff I was pretty eager to get home and check out the painting more. I hurriedly climbed into the car, careful not to jostle the painting too much. I guess I was fidgeting on the drive home because my mom asked if I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Huh?" I responded, "Oh, right, I'm fine, just excited about my new art stuff!" I decided to take a chance, I pulled my painting (or excuse me, "canvas") out of the plastic bag and showed it to my mom.

"Isn't this just the most beautiful thing ever?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh sure," my mom replied, "Blank canvases are great." I guess we all know where I got my sarcasm gene from. Well this decides it. I am most definitely insane.

So, I took the only course of action I could think of.

I called Alyss.

"Hey, Alyss, you need to come over, like, _right now!"_

I must have sounded anxious because she replied, "I'll be there in 5 minutes." And, true to her word, she arrived at my house 5 minutes and 38 seconds later. Not that I was counting. Anyways, I led her to my room, desperately hoping she would be able to see the painting, too. I had laid it out on my bed, ready for the moment of truth.

She walked in and gasped, "Jade, did you paint that?!"

"Shhhh!" I replied. "No, I didn't paint it, I bought it, but get this: no one see it but us!"

"Isn't that cool?" I added after a pause. (Because, to be honest, it sounded weird just letting it out.)

"Uh huh," she said, then crossed her arms and smirked.

"No, I mean it, go ask anyone in my house they won't be able to see it!" I must have sounded desperate because she looked at me funny and replied

"Jade, you expect me to believe that this is invisible to everyone but us?" _Well, when you put it like that..._

"Alyss, please, you gotta believe me..." I trailed off and we sat in silence- me staring at Alyss, Alyss staring at the painting. Suddenly she shrieked.

"What is it?" I asked my eyes wide (Alyss is not a shrieking kinda girl.)

"The...the painting," she stuttered, "I think it... it just moved!" She took a deep calming breath. "You see that bird over there?" I looked closer. The painting didn't move. I held my breath, waiting. Then the impossible happened (for like the third time today), and the bird took a little step. We stared at each other in amazement. It seemed adventure had found us at last.

"Well," I said "What do we do with it?" That sobered our excitement, so what we have a moving painting that only we could see. _Whoop dee doo. _Is this the end of our dreams of excitement and danger? Almost as if the universe had heard my question, I was suddenly thrown off my feet and into the air. The walls getting closer, then farther away again. Everything was spinning. Then something struck my head and everything went black.

**WELL A LITTLE SUSPENSE WA HA HA! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**JADE OUT**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS!  
My favorite line from Harry potter is when Ron leaves Hermione and Harry. Then when he wants to go back the deluminator leads him there and he tells Harry "Dumbledore must have known I would abandon my friends" and then Harry says "No he knew you would always want to come back" Because that's what makes a good friend, someone who no matter what you say or do will always want to come back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE VIDEO GAMES COME INTO ALL THIS. WELL PREPARE FOR AWESOME BECAUSE WE WILL NOW BE NARRATING THROUGH YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! WELL, THEY'RE MY FAVORITES ANYWAY.**

**Chapter 3: I Was the Nicest Person Ever 'Til They Came and Ruined my Life Part 1 (Like the Emperor's New Groove reference? If you have never seen that movie stop reading right now and go watch it. I. MEAN. IT.)**

**_Link_**

The sky was blue, there was no dark lord to kill, and Zelda was right here next to me. I couldn't imagine a more perfect day. So,

of course it was ruined.

We were having a picnic in the forests of Hyrule, the trees green and beautiful. I smiled at Zelda, who was laying on the blanket with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly turned up in a smile. I was perfectly content with the world.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. "Link, something's wrong!" I glanced around.

Seeing nothing I turned to respond, "I don't see any... ZELDA, LOOK OUT!" The trees were falling all around and the ground was shaking. The wind started blowing and the earth shook. I reached for Zelda's hand, seeing her terrified look that mirrored my own. I closed my eyes not knowing what they would see when I next opened them. I wondered if I would ever have that chance.

**_Samus_**

"That's it, put your hands up nice and slow," I said quietly to the man standing across the bar. He shakily rose his hands, not sure what to make of the situation. I watched him glance slightly to the left, his brain calculating possible escapes.

"Don't even think about it," I sang, smirking at his discomfort.

"Just come clean and this will be easy... For me, anyway." I laughed grimly. Then, without warning, the ship lurched underneath my feet. I would have fallen if not for the table next to me. A little unnerved I turned back to the man who's face had become at least 3 shades lighter.

"Hey I... I don't know what kinda cute game you think you're playin' boy, but I promise you-" My cursing was cut off by another lurch from the ship, then another. The whole ship was spinning and the wind was blowing. The part of my brain that was still functioning questioned the presence of wind on a ship, till my head slammed into the bar with a smack and my confusion made way for darkness.

**_Marth_**

I sighed. _This __has got to be the most boring week of my life. _First, I spent almost 3 whole days with my annoying cousin, then I had to conduct negotiations for a new contract which frustrated me beyond belief. But today had to be the worst of all because today, I have nothing to do.

There was no one for me to share my boredom with because they were all home for the independence celebrations. So I just sat under a tree enjoying the warm breeze. Well at least I was till the ground started shaking. The once gentle breeze was roaring in my ears, I tried to run only to trip and fall over a fallen branch. I curled into a fetal position and laid there wondering what I had done to deserve this.

**YA SO THIS IS NOT MY BEST CHAPTER SORRY GUYS I KINDA HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED SO YA PREPARE FOR AWESOMENESS NEXT WEEK AND THANK YOU!**

**JADE OUT**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS!  
The best name smush evveeerrrrrr! Is Kirbilypuff (Kirby x Jiggilypuff)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: I Was the Nicest Person Ever 'Til They Came and ruined my Life Part 2  
**

**_Blaze_**

_Today is shaping up to be a very good day, _thought Blaze to herself. Sonic had promised to call before the sun set and she was excited to talk to the blue hedgehog once again. They were lucky that Tails could rig up a inter-dimension communication system. Blaze tapped her claws impatiently. _Why hasn't he called yet?_

Suddenly Blaze felt a tremor run through the earth.

"The Sol Emeralds!" she said aloud. The cat ran to the cave where she kept the precious gems. The shaking was getting worse. She stumbled, and found that she couldn't get back up. Her last coherent thought was wondering if this was why Sonic hadn't called.

**_Sonic_**

"Hurry up," called Tails, "If you wanna call Blaze before the interference from the sunset occurs, then…"

Sonic sighed, "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Truth to be told, the blue hedgehog was barely containing his excitement about speaking to his friend again. Sonic rushed into his house. In his haste, he tripped over the front step and hit the floor. Hard. It was then he noticed the that the floor was quaking.

Sonic tried to get up, but it felt like an invisible force was pushing him to the ground. He turned to Tails, who (quite strangely) wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all, just standing, his face frozen in a smirk. What was happening?! As the world slowly turned dark, he silently prayed that Blaze at least was still okay.

**_Roy_**

"RIGHT, LEFT, AND JAB!" The drill master called out commands while Roy swung the Sword of Seals to match them. When he had finished, Roy slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

"Can we take a break now?" The 15 year old walked out, not waiting for an answer.  
Roy walked through the grass till he reached the gardens. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. What was the point of all this training?! The land was peaceful and Roy _HATED_ practicing! All he really wanted was a friend. Someone who would always be around when he needed her. And maybe, someday they could live out their life together, happy. He growled in frustration. He was surrounded by plenty of girls, but none of them seemed right for him. _I'll find her someday, _he promised himself.

He sighed and slowly headed back to the sparing hall. Roy glanced to the sky, feeling the wind pick up. The wind kept gathering speed, swirling around and around him. He tried to run- only to fall to the ground. Then everything turned black.

**SO CRAPPY CHAPPY REALLY SORRY BUT I WAS SOOOOO BUSY THIS WEEK. I PROMISE BETTER NEXT WEEK!**

**Total Randomness!  
_I'm in Love With an Ostrich_ is an actual song! What is the world coming to?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We Have Arrived**

**_Jade_**

My first sensation was that my head was pounding. It felt like a thousand hammers smacking the inside of my skull. I slowly sat up, groaning all the while. I opened my eyes to look around. We were surrounded by trees but I could see that a little ways off there was a large area of sand. Possibly some sort of desert.

_Where am I? _Suddenly it all came back, the painting, the Earth shaking, Alyss… _Where is she? _

"Alyss?" I called quietly.

"Yeah I'm here, wherever here is." she replied. This did raise a question: _where are we? _I stood up then moved to help my friend. When we were both on our feet, I went to find some water to splash my face with. I could faintly hear a stream somewhere nearby. When we arrived, I went down to feel the water only to realize that I was not wearing my normal clothes.

I had a dark green shirt with sleeves that fell just past my wrists. My pants were soft, brown, leather leggings. The look was finished with lace up boots. A quick told me Alyss was wearing the same. This heightened my curiosity to a new level. I was anxious to get my questions answered, so we quickly finished up and started walking in the direction of the desert. Alyss took the lead while I fell back. It was then I noticed the note.

"Hey Alyss?" I asked, "What's that in your pocket?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing in my…" she trailed off as she realized that there indeed was something in her pocket. Her fingers trembled as she removed the paper. She took a deep breath and began to read aloud: "The Guardian Games have begun. Eight of you are here. If you all make it to the center of the Games before the sun sets on the tenth day, the heroes shall return. -The Guardian."

We sat for a while till at last Alyss broke the silence. "So… what do we do?" she asked softly. I had been pondering that myself and had come to a decision.

I stood up as I replied, "I guess we head to the center," as if it was just that simple. Which of course, it wasn't. In the end, we decided to keep heading in the direction of the desert. After a good hour of walking, Alyss abruptly stopped.

"Look!" She exclaimed, and pointed. I followed her arm to realize she was pointing at a red line drawn in the ground. It seemed to separate the forest from the desert. But that was not what Alyss was so excited about, what she was excited about were little arrows following the track of the line, pointing north.

"This might be easier then we thought!" I commented. Then turned and started walking in the direction the arrows indicated, there was no time to waste! Alyss hesitated then followed. And so we were off. Where we were going? Not sure. What the heck was going on? Even less sure. But the world felt brighter with a plan. So we kept moving forward.

**o_0 HEY GUYS SO AT SOME POINT MY CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER I SWEAR. SO YEAH HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL BE BACK NEXT WEEK! JADE OUT **

**Total Randomness! You guys should all go read Awkward Zombie comics like right now. **

**OOPS NOT RANDOM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roy**

When I woke up, I was laying in sand. Hot, dry sand that seemed to be sucking the moisture out of everything, including me. I gathered up my energy and sat up to look around. All I could see was sand, and a forest that was looked no more then a mile to my right. _There is not a person in sight and I am completely alone._ Struck with this discovery, he began to wonder where he was and why wasn't anyone else here. Now, Roy had been surrounded by people his entire life. From the time he was a baby he was always with his family or sometimes friends. The sense of loneliness was completely new to him. And he did not like it. He did not like the emptiness that filled him or the desire for companionship that ate at him like fire. The sun had made Roy delusional so, not quite sure where he was going, he stumbled to the forest border, then broke down and began to cry. He cried and cried till at last he couldn't cry anymore. He laid where he was and waited. And waited, and waited…

**Jade**

After walking for a few hours, we decided to take a rest and ponder what was happening here. When we found a stream, we stopped there and took a break. Alyss and I plopped down on some rocks, thoroughly exhausted. (We pretty much just play video games, read, and draw. We're not very… physical.) As we rested we, quite unfortunately, had time to think.

Alyss sighed, then spoke, "Jade, what are we gonna do?" She stood up and walked over to my side and continued speaking, "We can't just stay here, and how will we get back because if I was not sure earlier then I am now."

"Alyss stop." I interrupted.

"No, I will go on!" She said now sounding angry. "We are not on Earth anymore!"

Even though I was already quite sure of this, it still hurt to have it out in the open. I looked up at Alyss, the anger had drained from her face and all that was left was a slight regret. "I'm sorry, I just…" Alyss faltered. I shrugged it off.

"Let's just keep going, okay?" So we began to walk again, following the red line north again. It only took a few minutes before we ran into _him_. _Him_ being someone with red hair. Like, seriously red hair. It looked natural, which I found kinda strange, but then again it's not like anything had been not strange lately. Anyway he was laying in a fetal position apparently asleep. I am not gonna lie, he was pretty cute. He had his eyes… wait a second.

"Alyss does he look familiar to you?" I questioned.

She looked at me quizzically, "No not really, except the hair, and the… face... Jade, this is impossible!" And yet it was happening, because he was _Roy_, like _Fire Emblem Roy._

This is even weirder then I thought. "Let's wake him up," I decided. So then I nudged him with my foot. Except when I say _nudged_ I mean _kicked_. So, yeah, I'm a jerk what's new? Fully awake, he went to grab his sword. Only it wasn't there. So, if I had been an actual attacker, he would have died. Basically, _I JUST BEAT A LEGENDARY HERO! EAT IT!_ But in all seriousness, I was a little worried. I was a little worried because what would Roy say? I can only hope he has some answers.

**AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THIS IS NOT MONDAY. WELL SORRY IM LATE BUT IN ALL TECHNICALITY I DID UPDATE SIMPLE POEMS DOES THAT COUNT? SO YEAH GO CHECK IT OUT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANKS 106 PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness! At the end of Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon, Marth marries Shiida. Unless she "happens" to die. Heh heh heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roy**

When I awoke, there was some strange girl who looked like she was trying to drop kick me. Not my favorite wake up call. I reached for the legendary Sword of Seals. Except it was gone. This could be a problem. I was about to knock her out with some quick punches till I noticed the slight smile on her face. So I decided to wait a minute before, you know, killing her. I held up my hands in surrender and (thankfully) she stopped trying to send me into orbit.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to know where I am!" I could see her face fall at that.

"You mean you don't know either?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up here a little while ago." She walked over to the nearest rock and sat down. She put her face in her hands and used some very unladylike words.

Then she stood back up and said, "I guess you already found the note." _Wait a second, now I'm confused._

"What note?"

She sighed, "Check your back pocket." I did so, and found nothing.

"I don't get it." I commented.

"Wait," her eyes were wide now, "You… You don't have the note?" This was when the other girl spoke, "Wait, Jade, _you_ didn't have the note either!"

**Jade**

Wow, Alyss was right. I wondered if anyone else had the letter, and if not, then Alyss, Roy and I have an advantage in these "Guardian Games". I handed over the note and watched his eyes as he read. He tossed it back to me and shrugged, "I don't get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we go towards the center of this, 'arena thing,' **(PLEASE EXCUSE MY HUNGER GAMES) **see what's there, and see if it can help us get home." It seemed simple to me. I turned and continued to follow the little red arrows. Then Alyss tapped me on the shoulder.

"You fine with ditching Roy for a minute?" I must have looked confused because she murmured a "Trust me!" So I turned to Roy and, quite apologetically, asked if Alyss and I could have a minute alone. He politely backed off.

"What is this about Alyss?" I asked in a not very nice tone. She gave me "The do-you-really-wanna-go-there look" then answered my questioned. "So Roy is from Fire Emblem, and the note said "the heroes will return," heroe_s_, plural. I realized where she was going with this.

"So you think that there may be other video game heroes here." She nodded. But that does make you wonder: why are _WE_ here?

**Alyss**

Ever since we found Roy, I have been thinking about this. I mean, what if people like Link or Zelda are in this world, too? This clears absolutely nothing up. Jade and I are _NOT_ heroes! Seriously, on the weekend, we never even leave our houses! I'm starting to think we weren't supposed to come here at all…

"Wait, that's it!" Both Roy and Jade turned around and stared at me. I was too shocked to be embarrassed. "Jade and I came here on accident!"

It was Roy who responded first, "Why would you say that?" I breathlessly told about the note saying heroes and how Jade and I didn't really qualify for that title. And then proceeded to explain Fire Emblem games, or at least I _attempted_ to. Not sure that I did a very good job though, he looked very, very confused.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he questioned, " I am a character in something similar to a book, except you control this 'book' on a moving painting?" I nodded and he continued, "And this 'book' is a story, which is something exciting that happens to the character, not a book to learn from, and in this story, I am a hero?"

Jade snorted. "He sounds like a cave man." I turned toward her.

"Look, I did the best I could, and he has never even heard of a story before! How was I supposed to explain a video game?!" Suddenly, Roy jumped up and pushed Jade down into the grass.

Jade sat up indignantly and said, "What was that fo…" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"_Shhh, I hear someone!_" That was all it took for her to shut up. He turned to drag me down as well but he didn't have to, because I had already heard the footsteps.

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! R&amp;R PLEASE!**

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness! Kim Possible is awesome! (Wow this is just sad, I can't even think up Total Randomnesses anymore)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade**

From my spot behind the bush, I could hear the footsteps growing louder, 'til they abruptly stopped. I peeked out through the leaves of the bush and (to my complete surprise) saw Samus Aran. I grabbed Alyss's arm and gestured toward the clearing that lay in front of our hiding spot.

She cautiously looked out, gasped quietly, and mouthed _Samus! _I nodded. Roy brought his finger to his lips, the universal signal for _shut up_. So we waited 'til the bounty hunter left, then quietly stood up. I opened my mouth to tell Roy that our theory had to be true if she was here—but my friend beat me to it.

"That's Samus!" she said, eyes wide in excitement. "She's a bounty hunter from another video game!"

We sat down and explained that a bounty hunter caught people for money, that she was definitely considered a hero, all that stuff. And then came the hard part. I nervously twisted the grass around my finger while I talked.

"You know Roy, Samus would be a _BIG_ help, and she is very technologically advanced and, well..." To my surprise, Roy agreed.

"Yeah, we need as many allies as possible." I fist bumped Alyss, surprised that we had finally found a guy who didn't have and ego bigger then his own head. Then we took off after Samus.

I took us nearly an hour to catch up. Samus was jogging the whole way while we were doing some sorta awkward sprinting/walking thing. Except for Roy, he jogged too. When we arrived in yelling distance, (and after I caught my breath) I called a "Wait up!" in her direction. She must have heard 'cause a few minutes later we found her crouched in a fighting stance, waiting for us. I held up my hand as a _don't-hit-me-I'm-to-lazy-to-fight-back_ kinda gesture. She must have noticed how pathetic Alyss and I were, because she shifted her attention to Roy.

"Who are you?" Samus questioned, "Did you bring me here?"

I stepped forward, "I'm Jade, this here is Alyss and over there is Roy. Also, no, we didn't bring you here." I went on to explain Alyss's theory and how she was a character in a video game, all that jazz. Then I gestured to Alyss to show her the note.

She read it quietly, then said, "Where do you think the center is?" The three of us simultaneously pointed north.

"Well, that's as good a direction to start as any!" Samus remarked, then started walking. I looked at Alyss. _Well, that was easy._

We followed, it took another four hours before anything changed. We stepped out of the forest… and into some snow. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant. Exhausted, and very _VERY_ cold, we stopped for a rest.

"So, how far do you think this place is?" Roy asked.

"Ehhh," Alyss answered, "You can't really tell in a place like this, but I would say we've got quite a ways to go!"

Samus ground her foot into the snow. "So you don't really know where we are headed?" She asked in an only slightly rude tone.

I shrugged, "Not really."

She stood up, "And that doesn't bother you?" I was confused. What was Samus getting at?

It was Alyss who answered, "Well, do you have a better plan?" Samus just ground her foot harder into the snow. "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

Everything was boring for the next few hours. Samus took the lead with Alyss while Roy and I were in the back. We quietly chatted, and I realized I enjoyed his company. (This was a surprise to me because in general, I hate everyone.) I was actually a little hopeful. _Maybe we'll be home before a week has passed! Maybe it won't be so bad!_ Then of course, all hell broke loose. And today, hell was in the form of a dragon.

** HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE NO UPDATE LAST WEDNESDAY I WAS LAZY/BUSY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK. STILL DO INFACT. HENCE THE SHORT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY!**

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness!**

** Elijah Wood (Frodo) was the first to join the LoTR fan club!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alyss**

There was a dragon. A real dragon and it was standing in front of me, and it wanted to kill me. I could tell by the way its eyes glittered bright yellow. If I had a sword maybe I could do something! But I didn't, as none of us had anything. So, we needed a plan. A smart plan. So, naturally the group looked to me. Well, not Samus, she was trying to attack the dragon. Needless to say, it wasn't going well. But back to the plan.

"Roy, distract it! Don't let it look over here!" I called. "Jade follow me!" I took off running toward the big tree on the right. Nothing like a little adrenaline to bring up your skills. Hopefully this included tree climbing because that was what we had to do.

The beginning was easy, there were plenty of branches decently spaced. But then the branches got shorter, and farther apart. Jade was already pretty high up, as she liked to climb trees back home. We were nearly level with the beast's head. And then Roy screamed. And Jade jumped. She shot out of the tree and landed scrambling on the creature's back. I could see Roy trying to escape from beneath the dragons claws. If Jade had just waited just a few minutes we could have attacked him together using the plan! But no, she had to play hero. _Jade, I am so gonna kill you. _

**Jade **

Alyss's plan made sense. We climb the tree, jump on the dragon and attack. It was a good plan so I tried to follow it… 'Til I heard Roy scream. I didn't think; I just jumped. Am I stupid? Duh. Did it work anyway? Kinda. But, you know, not really. I leaped on the dragon's back and held on to his ginormous scales. I hauled myself up his back and kicked him in the eye! Sounds a lot cooler then it turned out. Because all it did was make it angry. At me. So it tried to snap—I say again—_at me._

I was pretty much bracing myself for some serious hurt. Then, Samus appeared. When your job is beating up people (well, indirectly), a punch is nothing to take lightly. The dragon shook me off and let go of Roy. Samus wasn't getting off so easy, though. She punched, he chomped at her. She punches, he chomps at her. This went on a little while 'til eventually, you could tell the dragon was going down. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fly past. Or rather, _someone, _because Alyss was running at him with a tree branch.

"Alyss, no!" I called but she seemed determined to help Samus. Sighing, I ran to help. Roy tried to get up behind me but collapsed. I made a mental note to check on him, you know, once the dragon was gone. Alyss started hitting it with a stick. So I went and joined in. The problem was we weren't doing much damage while on the other hand, _it_ could cause A LOT of pain. The dragon turned its focus toward us instead of Samus.

"Run!" Alyss yelled, and I obviously complied, picking up Roy on the way. We sat in the bushes, waiting for Samus to return. Roy was unconscious but he seemed fine for the most part. I was sure he would wake up soon. When Samus finally returned she was giving us the death glare.

"What were you idiots thinking?!" She yelled, "Why didn't you just let me handle it? I had it completely under control 'til you two barged in!"

I tried to fix it. "Look, we're sorry, I just…"

"Wanted to help, yeah, I know." Samus interrupted. She sighed and then said, "Guys, I think it would be better if I went my own from now on." Alyss and I looked at each other, we knew we couldn't stop Samus from leaving.

"Okay," I said, "you can go…" But when I looked up, she was already gone.

**SO YEAH ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER HEH HEH SORRY FOR MY SUCKYNESS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY! **

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness!**

**Kate Winslet, while playing the part of Jeanine Matthews in Divergent was pregnant, hence the constant clipboard and her minimal aggressive scenes. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Roy**

When I woke up, I was laying behind some bushes in a large clearing. Jade was sitting to the side with her head in her hands, but Samus and Alyss were nowhere to be seen. I sat up, my hands reaching for something to help me up. In the end, it was Jade's hand.

"Need any help?" Jade asked, her voice devoid of expression. I nodded so she pulled me up. I immediately sat down on a nearby stump, I obviously wasn't completely healed. Jade was usually—in her own way—sympathetic about these things. But she just sat, leaning against the stump with a dead look on her face.

"Hey Jade," I asked, "where's Samus and Alyss?"

She sighed, "Samus is gone."

My heart stopped, "Sh…sh–she died?"

Jade stood up and replied (in a very sarcastic voice) "Oh not dead, just gone, she left us, Roy."

I asked her to go on so she spun out the story of what had happened after I went unconscious. About Alyss running at the dragon with a tree branch, about Samus saving all of us. She even told me about jumping out the tree to try to save me, all of that. When she got done I was silent, 'til I realized something. "Hey, you never told me where Alyss was."

Jade looked up from where she had been drawing in the dirt to reply, "Oh yeah, she went off on a sort of scout mission, I don't know. I think she just wanted to get away from me."

At this I was confused. "Why would you think that?"

She sighed, "Well, I'm the one who jumped out of the tree, Alyss had a perfect plan but I had to mess it up and that's—" her voice dropped to a whisper "—why Samus left."

Unfortunately, she had a point. While both she and Alyss did something rash and pointless, Alyss's had only been an attempt to fix what Jade had done. I believe what annoyed Samus was that neither action amounted to anything. In a way I understood Samus, sometimes I think it would be easier without these two. Except for knowledge of the other players, they bring nothing to the table. And yet… I never left. I couldn't help but feel they were crucial to the game functioning. They tried so hard, too. I didn't think I could leave them. We were getting to be friends. It almost made me not want to return to my home. I know in the end we will have to go home, no matter how much I will miss my new friends. Especially Alyss. I liked Jade alright, but Alyss… she was really special. I smiled quietly to myself.

Wait a second.

"Jade, shouldn't Alyss be back yet?"

**Jade**

With a jolt I realized he was right, as Alyss had been gone about an hour and a half. I looked at Roy. We didn't say anything, and we didn't need to. I ran toward where Alyss had disappeared and I knew Roy was right behind me.

"Alyss?" Roy called, "Alyss?" Wow, he sounded really worried. Then again, he should be! Who knows where she is in a place like this?!

Suddenly, I heard in the distance a faint "Roy!" I ran towards the noise all the while calling for her. When we finally found her she was hunched over an object in the dirt. I ran to see if she was okay, but Roy got there first. He tackled her to the ground laughing the whole time. Alyss looked surprised, then she laughed too. Roy rolled over and stood up again.

"Sorry, I was worried I wouldn't see you again!" The smile began to fade from my face. How dare she disappear like that?!

Now I have to admit a part of my brain said, _don't be angry she's your friend! _But then a much darker part of my brain claimed, _I had every right to be mad! She had abandoned us for what, something she found?! And besides, look how happy Roy is to find her, that makes you jealous doesn't it?_ I shook away the voices, but they still fueled my anger.

"Alyss, why would you abandon us like that?! We were worried about you! And all for what, something you found?!" Her smile slid off her face.

"Well, I thought you would want to see it, but I couldn't get it out of the ground," she shrugged and looked up at Roy. "And besides, I knew you guys would find me!"

Any other time, this wouldn't have bothered me. But I was still annoyed about Roy so I just turned around and walked off.

**Alyss **

I sighed, I should have guessed this would happen. Jade always did like Roy, even when she believed he was just a character. I, on the other hand, always liked Marth. Speaking of which...

"Roy, come see what I found!" He left from where he was staring after Jade and walked toward where I was standing, smiling again. I gestured down to where it was laying in the ground.

Roy stared at it in confusion. "What's so special about it?"

I looked up and laughed, "This belongs to Marth! He's here, too!"

**HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 10! PRETTY EXCITED ABOUT THIS! I ALSO WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS, LAST CHAPTER GOT 50 VIEWS IN 5 DAYS! ALSO I WOULD LOVE TO HERE FROM YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS SO LEAVE A REVIEW OR IF YOU AN AUTHOR PM ME (I'M SO LONELY •-•) **

**JADE OUT!**

**Total Randomness!**

**Official Roy Day is June first!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marth**

When I woke up, I was in a place I have never seen before in my life. I was panicked. But as the hours passed by, I slowly began to accept it. I was alone and confused. The last thing I remember was laying by that tree back in Altea… _Altea, I miss it already._ I smiled quietly to myself, thinking of my home. I looked around the sand that was everywhere, mocking me. I hated that sand, for it was nothing like my homeland, lush and green, full of life. So with nothing else to do, I started walking. I chose a direction and just went for it. Now, hours later, I was wondering if I would die here when I heard people calling for someone named "Alyss." Now, obviously my name is not Alyss, but I needed to find other humans before I went insane.

I walked toward the noise, as careful as I could. It took me a minute, but eventually I found the source of the sound. Or rather, I found who it was leading to. In the clearing stood a girl, Alyss I assume, and she was bending over something in the ground, oblivious to their calls. I tried to see what she was looking at, but, seeing as I was behind a bush, I had no such luck. When her friends finally found her, she was tackled by someone with shockingly red hair. I was ready to defend her until I realized it was all in fun. They had a short exchange in which all I could here was the other girl yelling. Then the other girl stalked off leaving the red head—and myself—very confused. Suddenly, through the conversation I caught a word. That word, was my name.

**Roy**

"Marth?" I asked Alyss in confusion. "Who is he?"

She sighed, exasperated, "Okay, Marth is the prince of Altea, he's from the same video game series as you but he is from a different world—like I said, Altea. He also lived a long time before you were born."

I laughed and said jokingly, "You seem to know a lot about him!" Here she blushed, I assume from the compliment. "Well, where do you think he is?" I questioned. That's when a very feminine looking man stepped out from behind the bush. He had deep blue hair and seemed to be about one year older than me, so, about 16.

The man simply said, "Right here."

**Alyss**

_This has to be a dream, there is no way I am standing in the presence of Marth. _I have had a fictional crush on him for years. Apparently it wasn't as fictional as I thought. Two things dulled the moment, two voices, that were speaking truths I didn't wish to hear. One brought a fresh wave of guilt remembering that Jade had always liked Roy, and I had, in a way, stolen him. The other voice knew that none of this would last. That soon we would all go home and this would just be a great dream. Although in a way, that gave me freedom. This will all be gone. I sighed, and tried to push away the voices, at least for now and just revel in the moment, of meeting Marth.

**Jade**

The second I was away from Alyss, I felt very stupid. There was no valid reason for me to leave! I should have stayed, took the hit like a big girl, but no. The slightest blow to my heart and I fall. I sat down on a rock to clear my head a bit. Back at home, I always believed that I possessed a high pain tolerance. Slivers? _No problem_. Bruised hip? _I'll live_. When I was younger my family was so impressed that I didn't cry when I got shots. I remember thinking, _what's the big deal? It didn't even hurt! _But now I know the truth. It only took one punch to my heart, and I was down for the count. Roy chose Alyss over me, so what? I groaned, knowing that, while I could say it, I didn't really mean it.

I stood to head back up to where they were camped out. Before I could move something grabbed me from behind, dragging me to the ground and binding my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried to thrash around and escape, but their grips were like iron. One thing for certain, they were not human. My last thought was a lament that I had left the camp at all.

**HELLO MOVERS AND SHAKERS OF THE GALAXY! (DON'T ASK) I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS! THAT'S REALLY ALL CEPT I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME REVIEWS OR A PM. I AM NOT AN AUTHOR WHO SAYS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW NO UPDATS FOR YOU! (RHYMES!) BUT STILL, I WOULDN'T MIND SOME ENCOURAGEMENT! SO PLEASE R&amp;R! LOVE YOU ALL**

**JADE OUT!**

**Total Randomness!**

**Sheep, sheep, Severus sheep, Dumbledeer! Haremione, Haremione, Haremione Granger! Harry Otter, Harry Harry Otter, Ron, Ron, Ron Grizzly!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jade**

When I awoke at last, I was lying… In the same forest I had been in earlier. Wow, this is working out better then I ever thought! I expected to wake up in a sort of evil lair. Or at least a cave. _I deserve a cave! _I thought ferociously to myself… All alone… It was kinda pathetic, actually. Wait, hold it, all alone? Oh crap. Now I see what they did. I have no idea where my friends are. In fact, this place just might be big enough, that I wouldn't ever find them again. I now truly sympathized with the others who had came here, I mean I had Alyss, but they showed up with no one else. Just like me now. Why did I have to storm off like that? I sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. I missed when it was just us. Just us three alone.

**Roy**

So, this was Marth. He had the look of a swordsman with an elegant and graceful walk. I have been told countless time my gait is the reason I can't fight as good as they'd like.

My thoughts were interrupted as Marth walked forward and asked, "Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Alyss kind of giggled. I hated this guy already.

She answered, "My name's Alyss!" Then almost as a second thought, "Oh, and this is Roy." He smiled graciously, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Do either of you know how I came here or how I can return? I miss Altea—that is my country—already." In response Alyss passed him the note. After a moment of reading, he re-folded the letter, and handed it back to Alyss.

"Now, how did you find this?" She explained everything she knew. I thought she would be getting tired of this by now, but in fact she looked very happy. She had a great smile. Nothing like Jade's awkward smirky-thing. No offense to Jade, but it looks more like she's in pain. _Where is Jade, anyways? _I broke into Marth and Alyss's conversation about Altean politics (how does she know about that anyway?) to ask her. She just waved me off, apparently too preoccupied to answer. I groaned and set out to look around for her myself.

After twenty minutes, it was clear she wasn't in the area. I went to tell Alyss… Only to find her and Marth still locked deep in conversation.

"Alyss… ALYSS!" She seemed intent on ignoring me forever. "_ALYSS, JADE IS MISSING_!" That worked! Sorta. I wanted Alyss's attention and I got Marth's. Who then gestured for her to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked all the while looking mad that I interrupted their discussion.

I ignored her and said, "Jade is missing. I searched the campsite and…"

She interrupted, "She'll come back when she's ready, her ego just took a beating. Trust me!" So I sat down. I still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

I decided to trust my instincts. "Alyss, I'm going looking for Jade, I should be back in an hour!" Not waiting to see if she responded, I walked off in the direction Jade had headed towards the last time we saw her. It took a quarter of an hour, but at last I found a clue. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good kind. There seemed to have been some sort of struggle. Three sets of footprints came to the spot but only two left. I have to assume the one that didn't leave was Jade. Which meant they carried her away implying unconsciousness or… _Never mind_. Either way, she would be very hard to find.

**Jade**

When I was done feeling sorry for myself, I decided I needed a plan. Brilliant right? My attackers—whoever they were—didn't do a very good job of covering their tracks. Which might mean they are fake, OR, they wanted me to find my way back. Only one of these makes sense and it isn't the latter. But, due to the fact I have nothing else to do, I followed. I wonder what Roy is doing right now...

**SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. ALSO THANK YOU TACO! YOU ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU FOREVER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Total Randomness!**

**Yesterday (June 1st) was Roy day! Yay! ROY'S OUR BOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Roy**

After walking twenty minutes, I was feeling exhausted. I realized night had come and gone and no one had really slept. I sighed, because that means we have the rest of the day and eight more to get to the center. If we don't, who knows what will happen to us.

"Why couldn't Jade have just stayed where she was supposed to?" Complaining to no one in particular. I'm pretty sure that makes me crazy. Then again, being magically sent to a random location, finding out I'm a character in a "video game," meeting people from other worlds… and the future. Yep, my whole life is crazy. I hope Jade is somewhere close, we need to get back to Alyss and Marth.

**Jade**

Jade was, in fact, somewhere nearby. She just didn't know it. She was following the same trail of footprints that Roy was. And thinking about him the whole way.

"I wonder if Roy's okay, and Alyss of course! Heh heh." I'm going crazy. Not that I didn't used to do this back home, it's just…everything is crazy now, why shouldn't I be, too? "Jade, you already are crazy! And have been for the past year!" Wow…the word pathetic comes to mind.

After another 30 minutes of walking, I saw someone in the distance. And that someone, well lets just say I could see his bright red hair from here. My face broke into a smile, he had come for me! I knew he would! He smiled too, but it seemed a little forced... What matters though, is that he came, and now we can head back to where Alyss is together. My smile completely disappeared from my face. Why would he leave Alyss alone in a place like this? Answer: He wouldn't! If I know Roy at all, I know he protects his friends. I needed to make sure she was okay.

"Hey Jade!" Roy called, "You okay?"

I rushed in with "YeahI'mfinewheresAlyss?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "She's back at camp with Marth, and she's fine." This just handed me more questions. So we sat down and he explained all that had happened since I left. Marth arriving and Alyss being too occupied to look for me. Thanks a lot. Then I told him how I had been captured by a group with inhuman strength, and then been dragged here. When we were both finished we sat in silence for a while.

Roy stood up, "I guess we should head back…" except we couldn't, because the trail of footprints was gone.

**Roy**

I stared at the blank ground for a second, then I whirled on Jade. "This is all your fault! If you had just stayed where you were supposed to, none of this would have ever happened! But no, you just left for no apparent reason!" She just sat there and took it. Which was very unlike Jade. So I sat down next to her and apologized, "Look Jade, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed about us being lost, okay?"

She stood up, and replied, "No, you're right, this is my fault I'm sorry, you shouldn't be." Then she headed off in the direction I had come from. After a moment, I sighed and followed.

**Marth**

Alyss knew so much about Altea, almost as much as he himself knew! He smiled inwardly, what he wouldn't give to bring her back to his own country. She would love it there, he just knew it! But sadly, that is impossible, he thought to himself, as the note said we will return home. As in our own homes, not someone else's. In the end,he decided to enjoy his time while it lasted. No matter how short it would be.

**HELLO GENERAL PUBLIC! (…) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT WAS LATE :/ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TACO FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS! YOU MAKE WEITIN WORTHWHILE! PLEASE R &amp; R!**

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness!**

**PALUTENA** **WAS CONFIRMED FOR SSB4! YAY! **


	14. Chapter 14

14

Jade

As I walked ahead, I could feel my cheeks burning. I walked fast, trying to get away from the person I'd been dying to meet. What had happened? I was unwilling to face Roy, kinda ticked at Alyss, and not wanting to meet Marth. Just a few days ago, this would've been a dream come true, but now I wanted to be anywhere but here. I mentally reprimanded myself.

Jade! I thought angrily. It's just the Maze getting to you. It's almost night; you haven't gotten any real sleep since yesterday. You're just tired.

Alyss is being so irritating, though! Another voice answered. I appreciate that she isn't really responding to Roy, but... It's Roy! How can she just ignore him like that? She just... Wouldn't come looking for me! All for Marth! And Roy! Can't he tell she doesn't like him like that? I could feel tears forming behind my eyes. I brushed them away, only becoming more angry when I realized I couldn't. Roy caught up to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have lashed out like that," he said, surprising me with the sympathy in his voice. I must've looked startled, because he kept talking. "It's just this Maze! Is there even a center we can find? Or are we trapped forever...?" I looked at him, my anger turning to shock. What had he stumbled on?

Something else bugged me: Why hadn't I thought of that? But that's not that important, though. What were we doing here? What was our purpose in this Maze?

"I guess you didn't go far," Roy remarked as we came into view of the camp. Alyss was still talking Marth's ear off, but he actually looked like he was listening. I walked up to them.

"Hey, friend," I greeted her sarcastically.

Roy

Okay, Jade was going a bit far. Alyss hadn't done anything wrong! I mean, I guess I could see where Jade was coming from, Alyss had kinda sorta abandoned her, but still! I came looking for her! "Hey Jade, go easy on her, she's your friend!"

Jade rolled her eyes and turned away. I knew I would pay for that later. I sighed, "Okay guys, it is almost our second night here, and I think we all need some sleep. So everyone find someway to help, and lets set up a camp!"

In the end, we created a sort of structure-I use this as a loose term-with leaves laid across the floor. We would have to squeeze in, but it will all be worth it when we can finally sleep. I secretly hoped this would build team morale, with Jade and Alyss fighting like this, we won't survive ten days let alone make it to the center. I must admit, at this point it seems pretty hopeless. In fact, it might not exist at all! Wouldn't that be something. Working so hard, for nothing. Why are we here? What are we doing? We never asked for any of this. None of it. It's not our fault.

Jade

When the sun went down, we crawled into the tent thing. It was cramped, and it was cold, but we were all so tired it didn't even matter. I fell asleep nearly instantly. My last thought, a smile, because Roy was close. And that's all I needed.

WELP SORRY I MISSED LAST WEEK. SUMMER STARTED AND I WAS JUST TOO LAZY. BUT HERE IS YOUR CHAPPY PLEASE ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS!

JADE OUT

1\. What do you think will happen next chapter?

2\. What do you _want _to happen next chapter?

3\. Who is your all time favorite video game character?


	15. Chapter 15

**Marth**

The others were still asleep when my eyes opened. I sighed. _To stay, or to leave, that is the real question here._ Of course, I enjoyed the company—especially Alyss's—and was in no way longing to resume living in solitude, _but are we really making any progress? So far all I have seen is talking and fighting. Not so productive_. I rolled over. But then again, I wasn't doing any better on my own… I made a decision: I would stay. At least for now. If we hadn't made any progress by the fifth day, I would strike out alone. And maybe—just maybe—Alyss would come with me.

**Alyss**

The sun was rising on a beautiful day. Of course, I could enjoy it more if we weren't, you know, here. I rolled onto my back. _Today was going to be a long day,_ I thought to myself. _We are down to eight days, and if we don't make it, who knows?_ I must say this whole experience is very stressful. I decided to go on a walk, to clear my thoughts. As I got up, I realized Marth was missing. _This is so not good._ I quickly woke the others. We packed up and went out searching.

I was only minutes into my search when I heard Roy calling, "I found him!" I ran to meet them. When I arrived, I saw Marth looking sheepish, Roy looking ticked, and Jade looking happily at Roy. This is going to be interesting.

As it turned out, Marth had decided to go on a walk. He would have been back soon and no one would have noticed! Except… you know, I kinda, heh heh, did notice.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Okay new rules! No wandering off, and no overreacting to people wandering off!" Jade chuckled but I found it frustrating. I mean, just the other day they were both mad at me for not overreacting to Jade going missing! And poor Marth! I mean, he went for a walk! Since when is that a crime?

"Guys?" I asked, "I think we should all just calm down. The maze is getting to us." There was a moment of silence, then Roy shrugged and left. Jade immediately followed. Which just left Marth and me. "Let's just head back." I said decisively. I turned around started walking towards camp. Then I suddenly realized Marth wasn't following. "Hey, you coming?" I called.

There was a pause, then, "We could leave, you know." I abruptly turned and faced him.

"What?" I asked.

"We could try to find the center on our own, leave Roy and Jade alone. I don't think they would mind." This was a hard decision. I felt obligated to stay with Jade, because obviously we knew each other from our own world! Of course, I couldn't really let Marth go on his own, either. I looked back at his hopeful face. I took at deep breath and replied.

"Yes, we can go off together if we haven't made anymore progress by tomorrow night. Okay?" A smile broke out on his face.

"Really, you mean it?" I nodded. He kept smiling. "Well, then, lets head back to camp!" He jogged to catch up with me and together we walked up the hill and back to Jade and Roy.

**_Identity Witheld_**

This may seem like all of their problems were solved, but of course, it is never that simple. You see, something big will happen between now and tomorrow night—two big somethings in fact—that kinda ruin it. All because of the Guardians' mistake, and all of the Guardians that ever were and all of their mistakes. You see, that's the real reason the maze is such a hell. It breaks trust, ruins friendships, destroys love. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is The Guardian. And all I want to do is go home.

**SO… YEAH IT'S BEEN AWHILE SORRY ABOUT THAT. HEH HEH I AM ASHAMED. **

**BUT SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!**

**Reply to Zetra Shink:**

**Thanks for reading! This is actually Alyss uploading this chapter, and Jade wished for me to reply. Zelda and Link don't come in until later in the story, but rest assured, they do. Jade has it all mapped out in her head and knows when they will be appearing. I only know the general plot. I hope that helps!**

**Question time!**

**1\. Which genre of this story do you like best? The humor, the drama, the adventure?**

**2\. What is your opinion on the guardian?**

**3\. Why do you think they are all fighting?**

**\- Jade out**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Jade**

**"Guys, I have a plan." They looked over at me, a bit surprised. I'm not really the plan-making type. In fact, I should probably revise that. "Although it would probably be more accurate to say I have an idea." They sat down, ready to listen. I took a deep breath. "So, I have been thinking. Since the beginning of our time here, we have been trying to reach the center. This is a goal set for us by 'The Guardian.' And yes, while our journey has not been easy, it has not been particularly hard, either. It would almost seem as if The Guardian **_**wants**_** us to get there." **

**They kinda looked at me like I had lost it. And you know what, maybe I have. Let's face it though, we are getting **_**nowhere**_**. But! If my theory is correct I think upon closer inspection, we might find clues to guide us there. First, of course, I must get them to believe me. Which, to be honest, is not looking so hopeful. **

**"That literally makes the least sense of anything I have ever heard." Roy commented, though not at all meanly. **

**Alyss popped in with, "Incorrect use of literally!" Roy rolled his eyes. **

**"Yeah, I'm sure the guardian just brought us here for fun. I'm not even going to mention the kidnapping or the dragon!" I knew none of it made sense! I just had a gut feeling that this was right. **

**"Well, even if this is true, in what way would it help us?" Marth asked, polite as always. **

**"Yeah, he's right," Alyss interrupted obnoxiously, "So what if he wants us to succeed or whatever. We still don't know which way to go!"**

**"But that's the thing!" I burst out, "Don't you see them? Every once in a while you just spot something out of the ordinary, something that shouldn't be there. I think that it's the Guardian and he's trying to point us in the right direction." **

**They all stared at me very blankly 'til Alyss piped up with, "Do you even realize how crazy you sound?" Why wouldn't any of them take this seriously?!**

**"We are getting nowhere. Without a plan we will **_**die**_** here. I don't know what you guys are doing but I'm going looking for the Guardian. I can only hope you will all follow." I stood up and began to look for clues. Marth immediately followed suit. Of course, Alyss always follows Marth. Roy looked uncertain but came anyway. I breathed a sigh of relief. I think we finally had a chance. **

**Roy**

**I still think it's ridiculous. Hidden clues? Seriously. What does she think this is a treasure hunt for kids? All the same, anything is better than being alone in the dark woods at night. Besides, it's worth a shot. We really aren't doing anything else. I guess I would do it for Jade. She was quite a bit ahead of me looking pretty funny, turning over leaves, and sifting through dirt. I mostly just observed the woods. If not for our situation, I think I would find this place beautiful. Just to my left there's a bright red bird. And I can see a strange smooth barked tree. Well, mostly smooth. On the edge there seemed to be a... No way. "Jade, I think I found the sign you were talking about."**

**It was all we could have hoped for, carved into the bark was an arrow. Pointing in the direction we had come from. So, we turned around. Started heading back. It was good to know we almost 100% positive were doing it right this time. I wanted to apologize to Jade but she and Alyss were in some deep conversation up ahead. I decided it was best to leave them be. **

**ASDFGHJKL; THANKS SO MUCH TO ZETRA SHINK FOR ALL HER SUPPORT! **

**TO THE REST OF YOU I WOULD LOVE A REVIEW! (IT IS MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY DAY. . . OKAY NOT REALLY)**

**Question time!**

**1\. Do you think the arrow is accurate?**

**2\. Do you find Jade and Alyss a bit too clingy?**

**3\. How do you rate this story? (Sorry for this sucky question)**

**-Jade out. **


End file.
